Kelabang
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Karma hanyalah seorang mahasiswa dengan uang pas-pasan yang nggak sengaja nginjek hewan peliharaan seorang Om ganteng. [Warn : Asa(sr)Karu /MaeKaru /MaeIso] CHAPTER 3 UPDATE.
1. Chapter 1 : Om Ganteng dan Lipan

"Karma Akabane, aku tahu kau ada didalam,"

"Bayar uang kos hoe—"

"Minggu depan jika tidak kau bayar—silahkan kemasi barangmu."

 _Dugh..._

 _Dugh..._

 _Dugh..._

Rambut merah menyembul dari balik tembok tempat pemuda bernama Karma itu bersembunyi.

Karma kembali jongkok.

Ibu kosnya memang mengerikan—padahal wajahnya cantik dan punya body yang aduhay.

Untung pintunya gak jebol ditendang tadi.

Helaan nafas berat meluncur dari bibirnya ketika ibu kosnya sudah pergi.

Menjadi mahasiswa rantauan ternyata semengerikan ini.

Tiap tanggal tua selalu menjadi bencana.

Dan apalah orang tuanya ini yang ngambek nggak mau kirim uang ke dia.

"Itu pelajaran buat kamu,"

"Uang untuk jatah tiga bulan dihambur-hamburin." papanya berang diseberang telepon.

Karma ingin mewek jika mengingatnya.

Ayolah dia anak tunggal—paling tidak dia dimanjakan kek. Lah ini dia malah dianak tirikan.

Nasib anak nakal.

Dikeluarkannya HP china miliknya—bibirnya cemberut begitu mengecek sisa pulsa yang tinggal 300 perak.

"Mae—telepon balik sekarang atau majalah pornomu kubuang."

Send.

Bibirnya tersenyum lebar begitu nama Maehara langsung tertampang dilayar HPnya.

"Halo."

"Karma—please jangan dibuang, sumpah cuma tempat kosmu yang gak ada inspeksi dari pemilik kos, ya ya."

"—aku mengandalkanmu."

Karma yakin diseberang sana Maehara sudah panik bukan main.

Mengerjai temannya satu ini memang bikin suasana hati jadi baik.

"Kalau begitu jemput aku di kosan"

"Hah? aku sudah di kampus."

"Yaudah, wassalam buat majala—"

"Oke, aku kesana,"

"Ngomong-ngomong Karma.."

"Ya."

"Kalau mau nebeng, lain kali bilang dulu,"

"—nggak usah sok sok an tsundere kayak gini."

klik.

Telepon sudah dimatikan.

Sialan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **Om ganteng x Karma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ma, Karma—lepas oe." Maehara meringis jijik, matanya melihat sekeliling. Beberapa mahasiswi cekikikan kearahnya.

"Ma— lepas dong, aku nggak mau dikira homoan sama kamu." katanya lagi, sayang yang bersangkutan masih kekeuh memeluknya dari belakang.

"Emang udah yampe?" tanya Karma sembari melepas helmnya, pipinya ditempelin dipunggung Maehara. Mencoba mencari kehangatan.

Brrr—dingin kalo pagi naik motor, biasa juga naek angkot.

"Uda—"

"Yaudah aku pergi dulu," potong Karma cepat. Tubuhnya bangkit dari motor dan menyerahkan helmnya pada Maehara.

"Entar telepon ya kalau udah mau pulang, pulsa aku abis soalnya." Karma nyengir kemudian berlalu.

Maehara mengelus dadanya sabar.

Kok bisa ya dia temenan sama setan merah itu dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini hari senin.

Dan Karma ada kelas hingga malam. Maehara udah telepon katanya dia pulang sore karena dosennya cuti melahirkan.

Mau disuruh jemput lagi, Maehara udah bikin janji sama gebetannya—Isogai.

Dia pulang naek apa dong entar?

Naik angkot?

Jalan kaki?

Bingung.

Pingin bolos, tapi nanti dia diamuk papanya lagi karena udah pernah kena D.O.

"Kalau kamu berulah lagi, mending kamu pulang kekampung dan nikah sama anaknya pak RT."

Karma bergidik, membayangkan perkataan papanya benar-benar terjadi.

Biarpun anaknya pak RT itu cantik, ia tak kan sudi menikah dengan anaknya yang udah janda itu.

Amit-amit.

Lagian dia kan sukanya pisang—bukan buah apel belah setengah.

Alias Homo.

Karma jadi laper dan haus memikirkannya.

Dielusnya perut ratanya.

Ingin beli nasi ayam tapi mahal.

"Mbak, mie gorengnya satu sama air putihnya dua gelas ya." Pesannya. Mbak penjaga kantin memandangnya sebentar.

"Masnya, mentang-mentang air putih gratis mintanya dua gelas." Mbaknya geleng-geleng. Karma nyengir gak tau malu.

"Tanggal tua Mbak."

"Yaudah masnya duduk dulu, nanti mbak antar." Karma mengangguk dan memberikan senyum paling ganteng dan duduk pada kursi kantin yang kosong.

Tak lama pesanannya datang.

"Ini mas."

"Makasih ya mbak cantik." godanya—padahal homo.

"Kalo mas mau jadi pacar mbak, masnya tiap makan disini mbak gratisin deh." Mbaknya balik ngedoda. Karma tersenyum kaku.

"Maaf mbak, saya nggak terima sogokan." jawabnya, padahal dalam hati sudah menjerit 'aku mau mbak'.

—demi kelangsungan hidup selama sebulan biar dia nggak makan mie goreng terus.

"Yaudah ya mas, mbak pergi dulu."

Karma menghela nafas, kemudian menyantap mienya cepat berhubung lima belas menit lagi dia udah ada kelas.

"Coba angkat kakimu." sebuah suara berat khas lelaki tiba-tiba mengintrupsi acara makannya.

"Apaan si—" ucapannya terhenti ketika mendongak dan mendapati lelaki bermata violet memandangnya tajam—Karma merasa meleleh ditatap seperi itu.

Radar homonya langsung mendeteksi.

Sayang, lelaki didepannya gak menunjukkan tanda-tanda agar radarnya menyala.

—berarti dia bukan homo.

Yah, padahal ganteng.

"Ada apa ya Om?" tanyanya berubah kalem, siapa tau Omnya langsung belok.

Karma bingung, Om didepannya masih diam gak merespon.

Dilirik piringnya—mie gorengnya tinggal sesendok lagi.

Dilirik pula Om didepannya.

Karma jadi dilema, milih merhatiin mienya atau Om ganteng itu.

Milih salah satu aja kok ribet banget ya.

"Angkat kakimu." Omnya bicara lagi. Karma mengerutkan dahinya.

Perasaan dia nggak nginjek uang atau apapun deh atau jangan-jangan dia nginjek kotoran hewan dan si Om ngeliat terus bermaksud ngingetin.

Omnya baik banget.

Karma mengangguk dan mengangkat kedua kakinya di kursi.

Mata emasnya melihat kebawah dan mendapati hewan entah apa itu sudah gepeng—dan mati disana.

Dilihatnya Om didepannya.

"Om." panggilnya. Ia bergidik ngeri ketika wajah Om ganteng itu mengeras menahan marah.

"Kamu harus tanggung jawab." katanya dengan suara baritone yang sungguh sexy.

Karma kok merasa jijay sama pikirannya yang ngalor ngidul gak jelas.

"Tanggung jawab apa Om? perasaan kita baru bertemu hari ini." katanya protes. Baru bertemu udah disuruh tanggung jawab.

Apa kata papanya nanti?

"Itu kamu nginjek hewan peliharaan saya." nadanya mulai meninggi, tangan kokohnya menunjuk pada hewan—yang setelah Karma yakini sebagai lipan dibawah sana.

Karma turun dari kursinya dan berdiri menantang didepan Om ganteng itu.

Ganteng-ganteng kok aneh—punya hewan peliharaan berbisa gitu.

"Dengar ya Om,"

"Harusnya Om salahin lipannya kenapa ada dibawah, kan jadinya keinjek." lanjutnya percaya diri.

Dia gak salah, yang salah kan si lipan.

"Saya gak mau tahu, balikin lipan saya."

"Oke." Karma menyahut. Tangannya menyendok mie dipiringnya dan memakannya cepat.

Sendok ditangannya ganti menyendok lipan dibawah sana dan menyodorkannya pada Om didepannya.

"Nih, lipannya Om." Karma yang masih jongkok mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Om ganteng itu.

Garang tapi tetep ganteng.

Belum sempat meneguk ludahnya, Om ganteng itu sudah mengambil dompet Karma yang menyembul dari dalam tasnya yang berada di atas meja.

"Dompetmu saya ambil,"

"Ambil saja, nggak ada isinya juga." balasnya sengit.

Omnya menyeringai.

"Oh ya?" katanya kemudian berbalik pergi meninggalkannya yang masih jongkok persis orang bego—padahal pinter.

"Loh—Om kok nggak dibalikin dompetnya,"

"Ommm—" Karma merana begitu menyadari KTP, ATM, KTM, bon hutangnya dan SIMnya Maehara ada disitu.

Ditambah gantungan dompetnya yang adalah kunci kos kosannya.

Mampus.

Gak mungkin kan dia minta kunci cadangan ke ibu kosnya yang udah nagih uang kos tadi pagi.

Bisa gembel langsung dia malam ini.

Karma celingukan mencari keberadaan Om ganteng itu.

Tapi nihil.

Sms Maehara aja deh.

—tapi nggak ada pulsa.

Tisu mana tisu.

Karma pengen nangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **tebece mbak—**

 **.**

.

Ya kali si mbaknya muncul lagi sebagai penjaga kantin—hmmm sudah kuduga :3

Aaaaa ini udah agak panjang :v

Chapter dua mungkin bagiannya Maehara ya, kali kali ganti :3

/gak janji


	2. Chapter 2 : Khilaf

Maehara nggak terlalu ingat sih tanggal berapa dia bertemu pertama kali dengan Karma.

Yang diingatnya, setan merah itu tiba-tiba bergelayut manja dibelakang tubuhnya pada acara penyambutan mahasiswa baru dua tahun yang lalu.

Jika diingat lagi itu merupakan pengalaman tergila yang pernah dialaminya.

Setan merah itu dengan cueknya mengambil pengeras suara dan menarik dirinya keatas panggung.

Bikin malu.

"Perhatian semuanya,"

Mendadak hening.

"Aku Karma Akabane dan—" tubuhnya menyenggol Maehara dan berbisik. "Sttt... namamu siapa?"

"Maehara Hiroto." jawabnya nggak ngerti. Karma nyengir lebar.

"Aku ulangi,"

"Aku Karma Akabane dan dia Maehara Hiroto adalah sepasang kekasih," tunjuknya. "Jadi jangan nyatain cinta ke kami ya."

Sepatu melayang dari berbagai arah begitu Karma selesai bicara.

Suara sorak, jeritan cewek, dan suit suitan menggema di lapangan kampus.

Dan setan merah itu sukses menyebar fitnah tentang dirinya di hari pertama ia menjadi mahasiswa baru.

—dia bukan homo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

.

 **Om ganteng x Karma**

 **.**

 **MaeKaru**

 **.**

 **MaeIso**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dari awal Maehara itu normal.

Suka dada gede dan tubuh montok, bukan dada rata dan tubuh kurus seperti punyanya si Karma.

Ia khilaf—begitu berteman dengan Karma karena fitnah yang dibuat oleh setan merah itu.

Dan lelah dikecengin homo oleh teman-temannya.

"Ma, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku." katanya pada Karma.

Maehara penasaran juga kenapa Karma milih dirinya untuk dijahilin diantara bejibun manusia di hari penyambutan itu.

"Yang mana Mae?" Karma bertanya balik, lidahnya masih asik menjilat eskrim ditangannya.

"Itu, yang dulu kamu tiba-tiba nyeret aku ke panggung." Maehara jadi gemes sendiri dengan Karma.

Mata emas Karma memandangnya, bibirnya membentuk huruf O lebar. "Oh itu, soalnya wajahmu homo banget sih,"

"—jadi kutarik." Setan merah itu kembali cuek dan menjilati eskrimnya.

Cuma itu?

Cuma karena wajahnya homo banget dia ditarik?

Masak sih?

Karma memang sulit ditebak.

Maehara yang kesal mengambil eskrim Karma dari tangannya.

Ia tersenyum lebar ketika Karma langsung cemberut kearahnya.

"Kembaliin gak, itu mahal tahu." protesnya seperti anak kecil.

Maehara tau sih kalau Karma itu sebenarnya nggak miskin-miskin amat, cuman orang tuanya saja yang pelit ngirim uang ke dia.

Jadilah Karma sensi banget kalo udah nyinggung soal uang.

Maehara cuek dan memakan semua eskrim Karma. Dan dalam hitungan detik mata emas Karma sudah membulat lucu.

Belum sempat menelan, ia sudah dikejutkan oleh Karma yang menarik tubuhnya dan menciumnya.

Eskrim yang masih berada dalam mulutnya itu diambil paksa oleh lidah Karma.

Dan perang lidah antara dirinya dan Karma tak bisa dihindari.

Rasa strawberry dari eskrim itu juga menambah kesan manis pada ciuman mereka.

Tak berapa lama Karma mendorong tubuhnya hingga ciuman mereka terlepas.

Maehara masih bengong, nggak mungkin kan dia terhanyut dengan ciuman tadi?

"Enak aja main makan, itu kan mahal." Suara Karma terdengar lagi.

Dan sialnya jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Tuhan.

Dia khilaf karena keblabasan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari senin dan Maehara sudah resmi jadi homo sejak berciuman dengan Karma dua tahun yang lalu.

Jika ditanya pernah suka sama Karma, dia akan menjawab iya.

Sudah ia bilang kan dia khilaf dan keblabasan.

Dia masih ada perasaan sih sebenernya tiap deket dengan setan merah itu.

Cuma 30 persen kok, karena—

Dia kan udah ada gebetan baru jadi lupakan sejenak soal setan merah itu.

—maruk banget ya dia.

Maehara sudah menelepon Karma tadi, soal dia yang pulang cepat dari biasanya.

Maaf ya Karma dia udah ada janji sama gebetan baru malam ini.

"Maehara, lama nunggu." suara halus nan lembut mengalun ditelingannya.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan dua pucuk dikepalanya.

Isogai Yuuma—gebetan barunya.

Ia tersenyum manis. "Nggak kok."

Pemuda didepannya duduk pada kursi kosong disampingnya, suasana taman yang ramai tak begitu mengganggu.

"Jadi? mau ngomong apa?"

Maehara langsung ketar-ketir. Ia tak menyangka Isogai termasuk orang yang nggak suka basa-basi.

Maehara deg degan.

Tembak sekarang nggak ya?

Bingung.

Tembak aja deh.

"Aku sebenernya suka,"

"Karma kan?" potong Isogai, wajahnya biasa aja sih waktu ngomong gitu, tapi—

Bikin sakit hati.

Maehara mangap, kok jadi bawa-bawa Karma lagi.

"Aku tahu kok kalau kalian itu udah lama pacaran,"

Jleb.

Ngilu sumpah.

"Jadi Maehara pengen curhat soal Karma?"

Pengennya sih jawab nggak keras-keras tapi bunyi ringtone HPnya keburu mengintrupsi.

Maehara tersenyum pada Isogai. "Sebentar ya."

Isogai ngangguk.

Dilihatnya layar HP touchscreen miliknya.

Nomor tidak dikenal.

Dengan ragu Maehara mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo."

"Mae, kapan pulang? aku lumutan nunggu di depan kosanmu ini."

Ternyata Karma.

"Kamu minjem HP siapa?" tanyanya, was-was juga kalau Karma ada di tempat kosnya—terakhir setan merah itu berkunjung sudah bikin dua anak ibu kosnya nangis semaleman.

"Rio."

Nah kan, itu salah satu anak ibu kosnya. Pasti Karma malak HP bocah itu.

"Tunggu ya, aku segera pulang."

Klik.

Diliriknya Isogai yang balik tersenyum kearahnya.

Gagal total hari ini dia nembak gebetannya.

Nasib.

"Dari Karma ya?"

Tuh, gebetannya bertanya lagi dengan senyum manis. Cowok mana sih yang nggak jatuh hati.

Dasar homo.

Ia mengangguk lemah.

"Samperin gih, entar pacarnya marah."

Gebetannya memang pengertian. Tapi... tapi...

Dia kan nggak pacaran sama Karma.

Hadeh.

"Udah sana." Isogai mendorongnya, ia hanya manut dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Besok bertemu lagi ya." Maehara berteriak, ia bertekad akan meluruskan semuanya besok.

—Sayangnya Isogai sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkannya sebelum ia berteriak tadi.

Sedih rasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sampai di kosan, Maehara segera memakirkan motor bebeknya di garasi kosan.

Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya ketika mendengar suara berisik dari sana.

Ternyata Karma yang sedang dijewer oleh ibu kosnya karena membuat anaknya menangis lagi.

"Sakit kan?" Ibu kosnya makin kencang menjewer.

"Mae." Karma memelas minta tolong begitu melihatnya.

Sedang Maehara bersedekap didada melihatnya, tak mau ikut campur.

Dengan cuek dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

Beberapa menit kemudian rambut merah Karma menyembul di balik pintu diikuti oleh tubuhnya yang perlahan masuk kekamarnya.

Ia asumsikan ibu kosnya sudah bosan dan membiarkan Karma pergi.

"Ngapain kesini?" tanyanya dengan mata terpejam.

Maehara lelah, pengen tidur.

"Aku nginep disini ya." Karma mengambil tidur disebelahnya.

Ia mengangguk. Malas bicara.

Hening.

Maehara membuka matanya, tubuhnya dimiringkan untuk melihat Karma.

"Anjritt ma, kakimu ngapain diatas? puter nggak."

Kesal juga liat Karma ngetawain dirinya.

"Sok cuek sih." Karma memutar tubuhnya kemudian memeluknya dengan kepala mendusel didadanya.

Persis seperti kucing.

Maehara mendengus, ini nih—

Kebiasaan Karma yang bikin kadar sukanya selalu meningkat satu persen ke setan merah itu.

Suka meluk sembarangan.

Julukan setan penggoda memang cocok untuknya.

Semoga dia gak keblabasan.

Ingat Mae, kamu udah punya gebetan baru yang lebih manis, lebih unyu dan nggak jahil macam Karma.

—eh tapi ngelus rambut Karma sebentar boleh lah ya.

Gak ada yang lihat juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **tebece mbak—**

 **.**

.

Dan chapter dua isinya cuma asal usul kehomoan Mae :3

LOL

Apaan yang terakhir tuh, haha :'D

Najis.

Chapter ini dibutuhkan buat memperjelas hubungan maekaru :"""))))))))

Lagi si om kagak muncul disini. Tapi chapter depan om bakal muncul kok, tenang aja buat yang kangen om tak kasih nanti lah.

bedoa aja.

Dan rated dinaikin ke T karena ada adegan cipokan maekaru :v

.

Dan Tenkyu buat review, fav dan follownya mbak mbak sekalian atau ada yang mas (?) :v

.

Thanks to **Mafunyan** **，** **Princes monoke** **，** **nakashima eru** **，** **Nay26** **，** **mochiizuki** **，** **lord furqo** **，** **adera1896** **，** **Fuyuhime Akane** **，** **Re-Yuu** **，** **Ahomine** **，** **dhinara73** **，** dan **taorishazelnut.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Aku Mau Om

"Om—" Karma menunduk malu. Disodorkannya toples berpita hasil karya Maehara tadi pagi.

"Kamu yang nginjek lipan saya kemaren kan?" Suara menggoda milik Om ganteng itu mengalun indah ditelinganya.

Karma mengangguk.

"Ini Om, aku harap Om suka." disodorkan lagi toples berpita itu. Bibirnya membentuk senyum gak ikhlas.

Dengan sebelah alis terangkat Om itu mengambil toples berpita dari tangan Karma dan membukanya.

Karma bergidik, tak sengaja kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Om ganteng itu.

"Kamu ngejek saya," Om ganteng itu menatapnya tajam.

Karma mendongak tak mengerti. Om ganteng itu menunjuk pada dua lipan yang bergelut didalam toples.

"Lipan saya itu lipan terhormat bukan lipan jelata kayak gini."

Sinting.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC, NAJIS, ALAY.**

.

 **Om ganteng x Karma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ide membuat toples berpita itu datang dari Maehara, secara Maehara demen banget ngoleksi pita-pita unyu.

Jadilah toples bekas permen F*X itu dihias dengan pita warna-warni.

Jijik sebenernya. Tapi biarlah. Bikin seneng temen sesekali itu pahala.

"Kalo gini, pasti Om itu bakal balikin dompetmu ma, dan SIM ku bakalan balik." Curut—Om itu panggilan sayangnya untuk Om ganteng kemaren, ngapa Maehara ikutan.

Karma memutar kedua matanya. Nggak suka.

"Nah—udah sana cepetan ke kampus." Maehara mendorongnya dan menyerahkan toples berisi dua lipan itu.

Karma mendengus untuk kesekian kali.

"Kamu nggak mau nganterin aku mae?" tanyanya. Maehara langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aku udah ada janji, jangan manja deh." balas Maehara. Karma manyun kemudian memakai sepatunya dan berlalu meninggalkan Maehara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jelata dari mananya?" Karma jadi emosi, Om didepannya memang nggak beres.

"Lipan saya itu dari kecil udah dididik, lihat lipan yang kamu bawa, brutal nggak tahu aturan."

Masa sih?

Karma mendekat.

"Sama aja ah." katanya setelah melihat dua lipan dalem toples.

"Dan lipan kamu baunya busuk," Om ganteng itu menjauhkan toples berpita dari hidungnya. "Lipan saya selalu wangi."

Lama-lama rese juga si Om.

"Terus Om maunya apa?" Karma nyerah deh. Males adu bacot sama Om freak lipan satu ini.

Om ganteng itu menilainya dari bawah ke atas, seringaian miring tertampang diwajahnya.

Perasaan Karma kok enak ya?

"Umur kamu berapa?" tanya Om itu.

"Sembilan belas Om." jawabnya. Seringai miring Om itu makin lebar.

"Kamu jadi tunangan boongan saya gimana?"

Tuhan.

Ini cobaan apa anugerah sih?

"Om homo?" tanyanya, kemaren Karma liat Om ganteng itu nggak ada aura homonya.

Sekarang kok?

"Kamu mau apa nggak?" Pertanyaannya nggak dijawab dan Om itu malah balik bertanya.

Sepasang mata violet yang bikin meleleh itu memandangnya intens.

"MAU, AKU MAU OM."

Kata papanya rejeki itu nggak boleh ditolak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau jelasin yang semalam." Maehara memandang Isogai yang duduk lesehan didepannya. Mereka sedang makan bakso dipinggir jalan.

"Yang mana? yang kamu pacaran sama Karma? aku udah tah—"

"Bukan—aku nggak pacaran sama Karma, Kamu salah paham Is." Potong Maehara.

"Kalian udah putus?"

Sekarang Maehara pengen terjun kejurang beneran.

"Kami nggak pernah pacaran Is." dengan kalem Maehara menjelaskan.

Glek...

Bakso bulat ditelan bulat-bulat oleh Isogai. Kaget.

"Masa?"

Maehara mengangguk. "Aku sukanya sama ka—"

Kring...

HPnya Isogai bunyi.

Brengsek.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Karma menarik ujung jas milik Om didepannya. Om ganteng itu berbalik, menyengrit heran kearahnya.

"Apa lagi?" tanya Om ganteng itu.

"Om namanya siapa?" tanyanya, baru sadar kalau mereka belum kenalan. Masak pura pura tunangan tapi nggak tahu nama pasangannya. Kan lucu.

"Asano Gakuhou." jawab Gakuhou sembari tersenyum ganteng. "Namamu Karma kan?"

"Kok Om tahu?"

"KTP kamu kan ada di saya."

Aduh Karma kok jadi bego sih.

"Haha—"

Malu.

"Kita mau kemana sih Om dari tadi cuma jalan terus?" tanyanya protes, untung hari ini dia nggak ada matkul.

"Kita ke mall beli baju, baju kamu dekil."

Jlebb.

Karma merasa terhina.

Masa sih bajunya dekil, perasaan dia selalu ganteng deh. Mungkin matanya udah katarak kali ya kan udah Om-om—pasti itu pasti.

Udah turutin aja maunya—dapet baju baru juga.

"Masuk," Om ganteng itu menyuruhnya masuk pada mobil hitam gede miliknya. Mereka udah diparkiran ternyata. Karma nggak nyadar tadi.

"Kamu jangan duduk dibelakang, entar saya dikira supir lagi." Karma manut dan duduk disamping kemudi.

Yaelah Om, meskipun Om jadi supir—bakalan tetep hot kok.

Ampas banget pikirannya.

Mall dari kampusnya itu jauh, dan mereka cuma diem didalem mobil. Si Om enak bisa nyetir, sementara Karma—pantatnya gatel pengen gerak, bibirnya apa lagi.

"Om itu dosen ya? tapi aku kok nggak pernah liat?" bukanya. Awas aja kalo Omnya nggak jawab.

"Bukan, saya rektor dikampus kamu."

Karma ngangguk. Dia kira rektornya udah bangkotan ternyata ganteng.

Jawabannya kok singkat sih?

Karma kan meski buka lagi pertanyaan baru.

"Om punya anak berapa? Istrinya kemana?"

Biarin deh pertanyaannya bersifat pribadi, Karma udah blank mau nanya apa.

"Kamu laper?"

"Dari tadi ngomong terus." Omnya nggak mau jawab atau nyindir nih?

Iyain aja deh, aji mumpung dia ditraktir. Sekali-kali makan enak—sampai jumpa mie goreng.

"IYA OM, LAPER." teriaknya lebay, akting ala kadarnya dengan mengelus perut ratanya.

"Kasian kamu, yaudah kita makan dulu." Gakuhou membelokkan setir mobilnya—ganti tujuan ke tempat makan terdekat.

"Udah turun, katanya laper." Karma mengangguk dan akan turun dari mobil.

Tapi kok nggak bisa dibuka ya.

Karma akan menyusul keluar lewat pintu dimana Om ganteng itu keluar, tapi keburu ditutup.

Aduh norak banget dia. Kebiasa naik angkot nggak ada pintunya ya gini.

Kampungan.

"Kamu ngapain tetep didalem?" Om ganteng itu membuka pintu mobil dari luar.

Puja Om.

"Nunggu Om bukain, biar romantis kayak di film."

Bibirnya ngeles kayak bajay nih.

"Kamu juga mau saya ulurin tangan, biar kayak putri?" Gakuhou menimpali.

Jadi malu.

"Nggak ah Om."

"Yaudah, yuk masuk."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kamu pesen apa?" Gakuhou bertanya.

Karma mikir bentar.

Kenapa Om ganteng itu bawa dia ke restoran perancis—makanannya kan porsinya cuma sedikit, mahal pula.

Gila aja, orang yang makan disini perutnya nggak kelaperan tuh?

"Aku ikut Om aja deh." jawabnya pasrah—pasrah kalau dia nggak kenyang nanti.

Gakuhou akan memanggil pelayan. Tapi Karma mencegatnya.

Karma berubah pikiran.

"Kita makannya di mall aja ya Om." katanya melas.

Gakuhou berpikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk dan menarik dirinya menuju pintu keluar.

Keduanya terdiam.

"Om marah?" tanyanya begitu sudah didalam mobil.

"Kenapa saya marah?" Gakuhou balik bertanya.

"Dari tadi Om diem aja."

"Saya nggak marah, cuma capek aja." Om ganteng itu menarik nafas berat.

"Om mau saya pijat, gini-gini saya pinter mijat lo Om." bangganya.

"Belum mukhrim." Gakuhou menimpali.

Maksudnya si Om apaan seh?

.

.

 **.**

— **tebece mbak—**

 **.**

TT_TT

.

Thanks to **adera1896** **，** **Princes monoke** **，** **Mafunyan** **，** **madeh18** **，** **nakashima eru** **，** **Re-Yuu** **，** **Ahominee** **，** **Haitsatsa** **，** **lord furqo** **，** **dhinara73** **，** and **Nay26.**


End file.
